Our Nightmare Never Ends
by Lady Cosmic Brownie
Summary: Short MP3 meme I did a while back. Most of it is based on the Trickster trilogy.


**Well, I don't normally do memes... but I guess I'll make an exception, hmm? So, basically, you put your media player on shuffle, write whatever the song inspires, and stop writing when the song ends. No cheating, just move onto the next song. You don't get to choose your song, just go with it!**

**-O-**

_#1 -Where the Boat Leaves From,_ by Zac Brown Band-

Tam wandered along the narrow strip of beach, sand kicking up from his Overland 'flip-flops'. The sun beat down on his T-shirted back, making him almost uncomfortably warm. Seagulls cried all around him, adding to the crashing of the waves, and the occasional bark of a dog somewhere far off.

He gazed out at the blue waves, and spotted something in the sand... something shiny... tossing whatever caution he had to the wind, Tam jogged up to the spot of said shiny. When he bent down to look at it, he could clearly see it was a small silver coin.

Shipwreck?

#2 -_Better than Revenge_ by Taylor Swift-

Lilly watched on angrily as the tall villager flirted with Tam. He gave a laugh at something she said, and she grew angrier still. Then, they both nodded, and dashed off hand in hand.

"Hell no," Lilly hissed, a plot forming in her brain, both for Tam and the girl.

She now wanted a small bit of revenge... what to do? Steal all their clothes, leave a lovely note, and force them to run naked through the market on a mad scavenger hunt? Oh-ho, yes.

#3 -_Bad Company, _by Five Finger Death Punch (because I'm awesome)

Life was hard on Ripred. He was always seen as the major threat, even to his own species. Though, he had done much to earn his title, and the fear that backed it, it sometimes got a little... tedious. Yes, that was the word, was it not? Now, he stared at the small renegade 'task force' the Bane had sent to capture him, each one looking cocky and ready for a fight from an old rat. This was to be fun!

They pounced in unison. Ripred side rolled, his tail snaking out to trip the closest rat. It squeaked, and tumbled into it's partner. These rats were daft! Heh. With a flourish, he began his favorite move, spinning rapidly, forming a deadly tornado of death and doom, his claws slicing through fur and bone. When the last rat fell to it's side, gazing up in terror, Ripred stopped and grinned.

"Sorry I make such bad company," he smirked, ending the rat's life instantly.

#4 -_Secrets_ by OneRepublic-

No one bought Gregor's story, not anyone that knew him closely, that is. Larry and Angelia knew something was up, what with his moping. He wished he could just... tell them all what he'd experienced, the living hell his life had been for the past two or so years. How he'd had his heart ripped out not once, but twice, scattering the broken pieces all across the land dearest to him. He would never be able to go back, or find those last pieces.

Gregor sighed, and continued scoping out the empty courtyard. Most of the kids had long gone in, but not him. He liked the quiet, the darkness cloaking him, shrouding his secrets, and sorrow in it's veil.

A small wind blew through, sweeping away the noxious fumes of the city for once, carrying the sweet scent of the countryside... the smell reminded him of the one he'd left long ago...

# 5 -_Stereo Hearts, _Gym Class Heroes, (huh... this was hard to write...)

Ayla smiled as a song came onto the radio, the bass booming low like thunder. She snapped her fingers, and Zeva thumped her tail in beat. Even though they were dead, they could still do normal things, like make a random boom box appear out of nowhere. Oh yeah, totally normal.

Zeva tapped her front paws, and Ayla clicked her heels on the smooth floor. Soon, they were trying to out tap each other, laughing and enjoying the moment immensely. Ayla grinned, she missed having these moments with her friends, just randomly jumping into the moment, always one step ahead of everyone else, then jumping two back just because they could.

Those had been the days...

#6 -_Day'N'Nite, _by Kid Cudid-

Ares flew onwards, a scowl on his face. He was angry. He had fought with his own father again, this one had ended bad. His mood deepened when he remembered how his father had disowned him. That would be remembered for a while... Begin disowned was bad to the fliers. Very bad. It meant you did something to make someone angry enough to do so, which never happened too often...

He banked left, and coasted down into the arena, where he might be able to gain some quiet. But, oh- no, there just had to be a _human_ there. Ares didn't care much for the humans. The boy, one of the royalty, walked up, a smug look on his face.

"Greetings," he said.

Ares bowed his head, yet said nothing.

"So, they say you're a bit of a rebel, eh?"

"Yes,"

The human extended his left hand, "Ares the flier, would you bond with me?"

"On what terms?"

"You'll be famous beyond your wildest dreams,"

#7 -_Renegades Of Funk, _by Rage Against the Machine (because this song is the bomb)

Chisil bared her teeth at Rithiahs as he danced about her.

"So, you thought you could outsmart me... by raising your own renegade group?" he laughed.

"Why, yes, Rithiahs, I did, shocker that someone would raise up against you one day," Chisil sneered back.

"Tut, tut, you should learn to be quiet when your betters speak to you," Rithiahs quipped, flicking her lower jaw shut with his tail blade, "and, your fellow renegades... what made you think they would go against me? Twas an awful big risk,"

"Because you don't own us! We want to be free!" a nibbler from the large group behind Chisil roared.

"Yes? Do you know?" Rithiahs sat, and flicked an ear at the mouse. A guard was on him instantly, killing him, and dragging the poor beast away,

"You see Chisil... you will never outsmart me, for, I _do_ own you,"

#8 -_Haunted_, by Taylor Swift- (almost done with this!)

Lilly tapped her heels against Xerxes' scales. She leaned back, resisting the urge to cry again. Once again, the hero was left alone in the moment when she needed help the most. She was on her own, even considering Xerxes' tried to help.

The blue dragon stuck his nose in her hair, and breathed out heavily, warm breath tousling her locks. She smiled slightly, and leaned farther against his side, her feet resting on the tail curled around her protectively.

_"Lilly... are you feeling better?" _he asked.

"Yeah..." she pulled her sleeve up a little, and bit her lip at the long cut on her wrist, "I'm better now,"

# 9-_Unwell, _by Matchbox Twenty(| ( I think that's how you write it...-

Ripred smirked at the dead cutters before him. He loved killing these things, they had a very... defined _crunch _ to them.

"Ripred, you know, you really scare me when you do that," Gregor sighed from a few yards in front of him.

"What? Kill?" he joked.

"No, smile like that, it's creepy,"

"You do the same thing, pup, but you enjoy it more than I do, I think,"

"Do not," Gregor argued.

"Do too," Ripred shot back.

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too! Now stop! Wait... you're crazy, Ripred," Gregor sighed.

"No, just unwell,"

-O-

Numbah ten, baybee! -_It's Been Awhile_, by Staind-

"It's been a while," Ripred growled as Tam stalked closer.

"That it has," Tam murmured, scuffing his shoes on the marble floor.

"If you weren't needed alive, I'd kill you right now... how did you get into the palace?" he looked genuinely curious.

"I have my secrets," air ducts, really.

"If I wasn't so old and sore, I'd some beat the shit out of you for that, boy,"

"What, no 'lover boy,'?" Tam arched a brow.

"You don't deserve it anymore, pup," Ripred said dryly.

Tam sighed, and they sat in awkward silence.

"Are you going after her now?"

"I have to,"

"Alright, have fun, I'm sure you won't be able to stand for a while,"

-O-

**Well... that was fun... I don't ever do theses things, but it was an entertaining exercise. So, am I going to tag someone? How 'bout this? If you're reading, you're tagged, unless you don't have an account, don't have a music player at all, or just don't want to. But, hey, it'd be fun, right?**


End file.
